Skylanders: The Darkest Portal
by JJMAN65
Summary: When Hektore returns to Skylands with plans to regain his body, the Skylanders and their apprentice portal master learn surprising secrets that Master Eon and the Giants were hiding from them.
1. Prologue

I had an idea for this kind of story for a while now. Hektore was a really cool villain to me so I wanted him to be a villain in this. Originally, it was just going to be a story about the portal master apprentice finding out he wasn't meant to protect the core.

**The Story takes place sometime after Swap Force. No I will not be accepting fan characters.**

* * *

_After all these years, I finally figured out who that child was-_

A blue, demonic, floating head floated in a sea of dark clouds. This was Hektore, a former enemy of the Skylanders who was thought to have been defeated.

Hektore's encounter with the Skylanders happened when he imprisoned the Mystic Seekers in the Radiant Isles and forced them to build his Dark Mirror. With it, the mirror would surround the Isles in Darkness and then spread throughout all of Skylands.

Unfortunately, the Skylanders destroyed the Dark Mirror with the help of their portal master and the seeker in training, Wendell. When the mirror was destroyed, Hektore began to crack and then shatter into pieces.

Apparently he survived the battle and is now trapped somewhere in the darkness. During this time he began to think about what his life was like when he had a body and then the Skylanders portal master came to mind.

_She and Eon did well in keeping him away from me, away from the darkness. It's so unfortunate all of their hard work has gone to waist._

"Indeed, it is."

Hektore turned around to see a skinny, hour glass figured, lady walking toward him. He recognized the figure as an old classmate at Nattybumpo's school for portal masters.

"Kalamity, my are you looking as stunning as ever." Hektore complemented with a devilish smile.

Kalamity smiled, flattered by the complement. "It's good to see you again Hektore. And remember I have a son now."

"I know," Hektore said. "I'll give Kaos credit, he did manage to destroy the Core of Light. Something we've never came close to doing."

Kalamity nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, but enough of Kaos. Who was the child you were speaking of?"

Kalamity tried to hide her eagerness with a slick smile, but Hektore could see right through it.

"A little eager aren't we?" He asked with a chuckle. "I was talking about my son. The one that got banished all of those years ago. I just realized he's Eon's apprentice."

Kalamity pondered for a moment. She thought about her battle with the Skylanders in Cloudbreak Islands. She knew Eon was helping the child throughout the fight, but even for an apprentice with no prior knowledge of magic; to chase her into a portal was impressive. Most portal masters of a low rank would suffer a shock of pain to the body if they try to teleport themselves through a portal of power. "Hm… his skills were impressive. And I did sense a similar presence to yours when I fought him and the Skylanders-"

**"MOTHER!"**

A portal opened up out of nowhere. There was an annoying, squeaky voice coming from the other ending calling for Kalamity. It was her son, a dark portal master and the arch nemesis of the Skylanders, Kaos. "Mother! I finally found a way to bring you out of this strange dimension! Now hurry up! I don't how long this portal will stay open!"

"Well there's my ticket out of her," Kalamity said as she walked toward the portal. She looked back to see Hektore turn around and meditate. "If I were you, I would want to escape too you know."

Hektore stopped his meditating and looked at Kalamity. "No, it's to early for me to try and escape. I need my human body to be a major threat again."

"And how do you plan on getting your body?" Kalamity asked hands on hips.

Hektore floated up to her, "You have to help me. Gather the shards of my mirror and find a way to get my son to Garlack Castle."

Kalamity stroked Hektore's face, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, those Skylanders and Eon won't suspect a thing until it's too late Hektore dear."

**"MOTHER!"**

Kalamity walked to the portal to make her exit into Castle Kaos. Before she stepped out, she smiled at Hektore and he smiled back. Confirming that the plan was a go.

* * *

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sheep Dragon?

It was a bright and sunny day on Eon's Island. The radiant fields were flowing with magic, the Core of Light still glowed as bright as ever, and even the sheep could enjoy some peace and quiet from being knocked around by elemental golems.

Spyro The Dragon was enjoying this blissfulness day on the balcony of Eon's Citadel. He would love to stretch his gold wings and go flying around Eon's Citadel, but he was on look out duty with Gill Grunt. Not that he minded since Gill Grunt was his best friend and it was one of the responsibilities of being a Skylander Captain.

"I honestly don't see how you and Master Eon could to do this Spyro," Gill Grunt yawned, looking at the ground and then the sky. "It's getting kind of boring just watching the clouds float by and everyone playing in the ruins below us."

"We could talk or play a game to past the time." Spyro suggested. "That's what Eon and I use to do. How about a game of solitaire?"

"I'll go get my cards!" Gill Grunt said as he perked up and dived into the citadels portal of power.

Spyro just laughed at his friends eagerness and turned around to look back at the ruins. He was happy his fellow Skylanders hand the chance to relax again after their battle in the Cloudbreak Islands. The purple dragon just shuttered at the thought of being eaten by Kaos' super evil transformation. The evil portal masters breathe smelled like rotten onions and chompy dung.

"_And that's when I told that Kaos midget to __**shape up or ship out!**__"_

Spyro took his attention to the SWAP Force Skylander, Wash Buckler, who was telling a story to the young mabu, Quigley. The purple dragon always thought Wash Buckler was a cool dude, but sometimes a little to playful. Nevertheless, the mermasquid pirate proved to be a great ally in the battle to save the Cloudbreak Islands(even if he sometimes stretches out few details of what happened).

"Wow, did you really defeat Kaos like that Mr. Swap squid guy?" Quigley asked enthusiastically.

Spyro shook his head and smiled. What actually happened was that when Kaos tried to blast Stealth Elf, Wash Buckler, and Blast Zone with dark fire; Wash Buckler tried to shield himself inside of a cannon(that Stealth Elf pointed at Kaos' crystallized forehead markings to shoot him at). Still, he did save the day.

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall off the island."_

Spyro smiled when he saw the undead vampire, Roller Brawl, teaching(or at least trying to) Cosmo, Master Eon's apprentice and their new portal master, how to roller skate. The purple dragon could tell the two of them have grown closer over the years he's been in Skylands.

Even though that day they were banished from Skylands by Kaos was a near death experience, Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders could all say the best thing to come of that was meeting Cosmo. If it wasn't for him, the GIANT Skylanders nor the SWAP Force would be here today. Over years Spyro could tell that Cosmo has grown as a portal master.

However, that also worried Spyro. When Cosmo helped the Skylanders defeat Kaos' Hydra, the runt of a villain underestimated his power and courage. Now Kaos knows what Cosmo is made and probably would go to all lengths to try and destroy like he did Eon. And then there was someone else that worried Spyro…

"_Flying fish!"_

Spyro jumped from being startled by Gill Grunt's appearance. If it wasn't for his wings, the young dragon would have been dragon jelly on the grassy terrain.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to startle you pal," Gill Grunt apologized. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Spyro said, a little unsure. "Hey Gill, have you ever thought about that battle in the Cloudbreak Islands?"

"Which battle?" Gill Grunt asked, finger on chin. "With Cluck, Glumshanks, Kaos, Mesmeralda, The Sheep Mage, or do you mean Mister Chompy?"

Spyro tilted his head at the gillman in confusion," Mister Chompy? Really?"

"Are you talking about Count Moneybone?" Gill Grunt asked again.

Spyro just rolled eyes, "You forgot one person."

Gill Grunt thought for a moment, "Um, Baron Von Shell Shock?"

"Kaos Mother." Spyro stated, boldly.

Gill Grunt slapped his forehead, he couldn't believe he forgot a battle like that. "Oh yeah. Sometimes I still have nightmares about that. What about her."

Spyro turned back to the balcony's ledge. He looked down at Cosmo and Roller(the latter heading to the Eternal Archives) with Gill Grunt joining him. "When we fought her, I noticed her smiling at Cosmo, like she was fascinated by him."

"Really?" Gill Grunt asked, confused. "All I remember is her yelling as if we were children. Though she didn't act like Kaos did when finding out Cosmo was a strong portal master."

Spyro nodded, "That's what worries me."

"_**SPYRO! GILL GRUNT!"**_

The two Skylanders turned around to see Hugo, Master Eon's mabu librarian/assistant, almost trip trying to reach them. The two of them noticed he had the look of when a sheep crosses his path. Or Trigger Happy put one in his house again.

"Hugo-" Spyro warned, his tone of voice annoyed. "-If this is something about a sheep-"

Hugo couldn't contain his fear any longer, "It is Spyro it is! But, not a normal sheep!"

"What do you mean not a normal sheep?" Gill Grunt asked, hands on hips.

"Is that- a **sheep dragon**?" Spyro asked pointing at the image of a sheep with dragon-like features. The large wooly beast had a sheep's body, but the wings of a dragon similar to Cynder's, and the tail of a dragon similar to Bash. "I thought those creatures were just myths in the Story Scrolls and Lore Tablets."

Spyro and Gill Grunt were in the royal portal chambers alongside, Hugo, Cosmo, and Master Eon(who was still a floating head).

"Apparently it isn't," Cosmo began to explain. "I was just browsing the Eternal Archives and boom! That monster breaks down half of the castle!"

Hugo patted Cosmo on the back, "You should brought a Skylander with young portal master. You powers maybe growing, but sheep, let alone a sheep dragon, are dangerous creatures!"

Everyone except for Hugo rolled their eyes. Spyro then began to wonder if Kaos was behind this, "Master Eon, do you think Kaos is behind this?"

"I don't know Spyro," Eon answered, "Ever since that battle in the Cloudbreak Islands, I've been unable to locate his whereabouts." Looking more closely at the sheep dragon, Eon noticed it had an oddly shaped beard hanging from it's chin.

Hugo noticed Eon's concern, "Master Eon is everything all right?"

"Huh oh, yes Hugo." Eon said, snapped out of his train of thought. He smiled, thinking he knew who was behind this sheep dragon attack. And it wasn't a major threat. "Spyro and Gill Grunt?"

"Yes Master Eon?" They both answered together.

Eon smirked, "Go and ask a few Skylanders if they want to help you take down this so called "sheep dragon". I get the feeling it's just a minor threat."

Spyro and Gill Grunt and ran off to find a few Skylanders. Hugo just stood there, completely surprised Master Eon said a sheep dragon was a minor threat.

The Skylanders who were going to aid Spyro and Gill Grunt were: Punk Shock, Wind Up, and Trigger Happy. When Cosmo opened up a portal to the Eternal Archives, without struggling like he would normally.

"Very impressive young portal master!" Eon complemented.

Cosmo locked his hands behind his back and blush from embarrassment, "Thank you Master Eon."

When everyone but Trigger Happy and Punk Shock jumped into the portal of power, Cosmo was about to leap into it until Hugo grabbed him by his purple hair.

"And where do you think your going young portal master?" Hugo asked, sternly.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "To help fight the sheep dragon."

Hugo shook his in disapproval, "No your not. A sheep is dangerous enough, let alone a sheep dragon."

Cosmo sighed, disappointed. Noticing the look on his face, Trigger Happy and Punk Shock thought of a plan to get Cosmo into the portal.

Trigger Happy yelled from the top of his lungs, "HUGO! SHEEP BEHIND YOU!"

The mabu librarian jumped in fear. In fact, he jumped so high he bashed his head into the ceiling. He fell back down with a hard thud to the wooden floor. His glasses were cracked, but he could still see Cosmo, Punk Shock, and a laughing Trigger Happy jumping into the portal of power. "Master Eon. Are you actually letting Cosmo fight that beast!?"

Master Eon nodded, "Fighting alongside the Skylanders will help him grow as a portal master. And do you think I would actually let go into battle if I know it would be too dangerous for him?"

Hugo, looking at his glasses, agreed with the old timer. "Your right Master Eon. Besides, he's growing up and probably would have gone along anyway."

"Indeed." Eon agreed.


	3. Chapter 2: Big Ball of Wool

The Skylanders and Cosmo arrive at the Eternal Archives to see it in rubble. They saw warrior librarians trying to fend off the Sheep Dragon in the distance. Despite their super-human strength power suits, the librarians weren't powerful enough to hold back the beast.

"Frightbeard's gold!" Gill Grunt exclaimed, surprised at the Sheep Dragon's actual size. "I knew the monster would be big, but this big?"

Punk Shock smirked, popping her knuckles at a knew challenge. "Well you know the saying, the bigger they are; the harder fall!"

"Let's not get cocky Punk Shock." Spyro stated, examining the Sheep Dragon. "For all we know, this Sheep Dragon could be very clever."

_**POW POW POW!**_

Spyro and the others noticed Trigger Happy blindly shooting at the beast. The orange gremlin thought he was inflicting major damage to the Sheep Dragon, but all he was doing was making it angry. "Taste hellfire!"

"Trigger Happy, stop!" Cosmo ordered, noticing the beasts growing red vein. "Your just making it angry!"

Trigger Happy stopped and looked at the monster. He gulped when it glared at him. "Hehehe, my bad."

The Sheep Dragon growled, until it laid its eyes upon Cosmo. He grinned at the young portal master in delight and began to speak, "Ah ha! There's my target!"

"It can talk?" Wind-Up asked in confusion.

Cosmo pondered about the beast's voice. It sounded awfully familiar. As if it belonged to an old foe. "That voice…"

"What about it?" asked Spyro.

"It sounds familiar," Cosmo answered, finger on lip thinking. "It's almost as if the Sheep Dragon sounded like the Sheep Ma-"

Before Cosmo could finish, he was swooped into the air. The Sheep Dragon was trying to inhale him( and unintentionally a ton of Warrior Librarians in the area as well). Spyro flew liking a speeding bullet to try and pull Cosmo back down. However, the Sheep Dragon's strong longs against Spyro's wings only slowed down the pulling.

"Give up you little sheep burner!" The Sheep Dragon roared. "After I deliver the boy to my employer, I'll spread sheepy doom throughout all of Skylands!"

Gill Grunt looked around for anything that could help Spyro and Cosmo. "Come on guys, we have to think of a way to help them!"

"I would suggest throwing a boulder or some of this debris to clip it's wings, but we're not strong enough." Wind-Up said, looking around.

"Maybe if we shot something into it's mouth we could get the Sheep Dragon to exhale!" Punk Shock suggested, conjuring up one of her big water balloons. "A few of these should do the trick!"

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cosmo were getting closer to the Sheep Dragon's mouth. He could see a bunch of grass and manure in the middle of his teeth. This made the purple dragon turned a greenish color. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Cosmo then noticed something shiny in the beasts mouth. It was hard to make out, but it looked like a crystal staff was stuck in the two teeth on the bottom row. An all too familiar crystal staff. "Spyro, I think I know who's behind this attack!"

"Really?" Spyro asked through grit teeth, trying to hold onto to Cosmo.

Cosmo smirked, "Definitely!" He noticed Punk Shock and Gill Grunt getting ready to shoot electrified water balloons at the Sheep Dragon. "Gill! Punk! The two front teeth on the bottom! Aim form the shiny thing!"

Gill Grunt and Punk Shock nodded as the two water Skylanders blasted a barrage of water balloons at the two teeth. Upon impact with the staff, the Sheep Dragon's entire mouth began to receive an electric shock. When it hit his uvula, it stopped inhaling and barfed out a ton of books, some warrior librarians, and their leader; Wiggleworth( all bearing a fowl odor). The electric shock destroyed the staff as well.

"No!" The Sheep Dragon yelled in fear. "My power! My staff!" In a flash of light, the Sheep Dragon turned into a human wizard. And not just any wizard, the Sheep Mage! He fell to the ground with a hard thud, leaving a crater shaped like his body. "Urgh! My acing back. Well, at least I still got this book- wait, where is it!"

"Not for long mage!"

The Sheep Mage looked up to see The Skylanders, Warrior Librarians, and Cosmo staring back at him. The Warrior Librarians were especially angry since they were in the idiotic wizard's mouth.

"And you don't have the book either!" Cosmo said, showing that he grabbed it before Sheep Mage hit the ground. The Sheep Mage got up and glared at Cosmo. The young portal master's serious looked turned into confusion. "What?"

Without warning, the Sheep Mage charged full speed at Cosmo. "Come here boy!" As the Sheep Mage lunged for Cosmo Wind-Up appeared and used his metallic hands to twist a part on the mage's chest that caused him to squeal in pain. "Momma mia!"

"Don't mess with my portal master!" Wind-Up smirked, tightening his grip on mage.

Cosmo smiled and then handed the book to Wiggleworth. "Here's your book back Wiggleworth sir. I wonder what he wanted with it."

"Thank you Apprentice Portal Master." Wiggleworth examined the book and was surprised at it's content, "By Eon's light, this is a book on resurrections and bringing back beings from the next world!"

"Why would a _Sheep _Mage need a book on resurrections?" Spyro questioned the Sheep Mage.

"It wasn't for me, it was for Kalamity!" the Sheep Mage answered.

"For who?" Punk Shock asked, hands on hips. She and the others were puzzled by that name.

The Sheep Mage was about to explain until a crack of thunder shook the Eternal Archives. The sky turned dark and lighting consumed the skies. The whole island shook like an earthquake.

"Uh oh?" the Sheep Mage said with fear. In a puff of dark smoke he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Trigger Happy asked examining the spot the Sheep Mage was formerly at.

Suddenly the sky was as bright and blue as it was before. The sun and the white, puffy clouds were out as usual. Spyro looked at the sky and then back to his fellow Skylanders and Cosmo.

"I get the feeling this the beginning of a new adventure."

End of ch.2


End file.
